


Why would you lie?

by Acideye



Series: Dreamsmp angst [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt/Comfort, dream is a bitch in this- sorry not sorry, gods I’m so sorry to all the people involved with this, please forgive me this is sad-, winged wilbursoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acideye/pseuds/Acideye
Summary: TW: Talks about gaslighting (I think that’s what it is) blood, gore, injury, (let me know if I’m missing some)Hope you enjoy!
Series: Dreamsmp angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082861
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Talks about gaslighting (I think that’s what it is) blood, gore, injury, (let me know if I’m missing some)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The one rule that tommy could have broken, the one rule that if he broke it others would get hurt for it and of course he had to break it. His panicked dull blue eyes watched as dream pulled out his communicator, readying it to text his brother at any second. His brown hair was neatly swept to the side. His white mask covered the good portion of his face, besides some cracks on the mask that revealed the freckled skin beneath it. On the mask was a crudely drawn smiley face, uneven edges created a small smirk on the elders mask, blood stains carelessly wiped off the mask, leaving small red marks on the sides of the mask.

  
  


“Tommy.” he said calmly, lifting his mask up with a disappointed sigh, his green eyes piercing brightly through what seemed to be his soul, His chest hurt as panic spread through him, not knowing what he could do to stop the on coming punishment. “You know what is going to happen since you broke the rule, now am i going to call him or are you going to call him. Your choice.” 

“Dream- please! I didnt- i didnt mean to break the rule! It was a mistake! Honest!” Tommy tries to explain, sweat dripping down his forehead. Dream simply shakes his head, an annoyed look crossing his face before dissipating. 

“Tommy.” he warns, his eyes glaring down on tommy. Tommy shrunk back slightly, cringing as he felt the fabric of his shirt brushed past his burn scar from the TNT explosion in I’manberg from a couple weeks back. He internally longed to be back in L’manberg, to be honest thats all his conscious was telling him, ‘ _get the_ **_fuck_ ** _back to L’manberg, right now.’_ his mind at constant war as the other part of his mind argued back: ‘but L’manberg isn't safe, dreams safe, he helps me, he's my friend.’ and there sat Tommy in the middle of the mind war, struggling between remembering the rules and the war in his mind. 

“Are you calling him or am i?” he repeats, his hands falling to his sides, hooking his mask onto his belt buckle. His netherite sword swung menacingly at his side, glinting in the sunlight. 

“I-...i'll call him.”  
  


“Call who?” a small voice asked them, they both turned to face ghostbur, whose pale white eyes were staring at them blankly, his dark brown hair tousled from beneath his hat. The yellow jumper that hung loosely around his frail frame was stitched down the center from when Phil had stabbed him. “I can get them for you if you need.” his four wings folded carefully behind him, the dark brown of his wings matching his hair, the tips of some feathers near the end were gold, matching the forever tears that stained his face. Bringing some of the only source of color to his ghostly form. 

“Perfect timing as always ghostbur. We were actually about to call _you_ over.” ghostbur beamed, his curious eyes wandering between dream and tommy, hopeful glances at both. 

“Ghostbur was needed? That's good! What was Ghostbur needed for?” ghoastbur says enthusiastically. 

“Well, tommy was having a _very bad day,_ and i was wondering if you could cheer him up by chatting with him.” dream replies, ghostbur nods, his four wings folding tightly to his back as he looks at tommy sympathetically. “What's wrong tommy? What happened today?”

Tommy felt like crying, hearing his older brother say that so unknowingly of what was going to happen _hurt_ him. It was reminding him of when he was younger, when Wilbur would ask him how his day was after he got home, being so kind to him even though he didn't deserve it based on how he treated him back. 

_(“Hey tommy! How was your day?” wilbur said with a tired smile, his dark brown eyes dull from exhaustion, along with the constant battle against his depression and anxiety that tore him down slowly._

_“Fuck off wilbur. I've had a bad day and i don't want to deal with you right now.'' Tommy says with a huff, throwing his book bag on the floor and pushing past wilbur to flop on the couch. “What happened that made it so bad?”_

_Tommy groaned in annoyance as he turned away from his older brother, ignoring the sad expression on his face. “None of your business. Why the hell do you even care anyways?”_

_“Because I care about you.” he said quietly, putting his bag in the closet, and putting his jacket and shoes away. Wilbur knew how to take care of his younger brother, sometimes he may not act like he cares, but of course he did, his family was all he cared about at that point in his life, he would rather_ **_die_ ** _than see them hurt._

_“Eh, fuck off. No one cares about bird boys.” Tommy says, rolling his eyes as he ignores his brother's slight protests. Wild wings ruffled slightly as he sighed in disappointment. Walking over to his brother and sitting beside him, shifting his wings so they would not touch his brother, since he knew it would just piss him off more._

_“...you don't have to tell me then, but can i sit here with you at least?” he asks, tommy looks at him ruefully, glaring at his older feathered brother._

_“No. You can't.”_

_Wilbur seemed taken aback by his comment, he shifted in an uncomfortable way. “Tommy i just-”_

_“I don't care, just get the point, i don't want you around.'' Tommy replies, flipping him off and turning away. He felt the couch shift as his brother got up, and heard the receding footsteps of the elder. A door slam could be heard through the house as wil entered his room, otherwise it was silent._

_Little did Tommy know how much it hurt the elder. He didn't come out of his room that night, the next week he was cold towards him, not asking about his day, nothing. Their relationship worsened for weeks to come until it eventually was noticed by the others, making Phil have to step in and try to settle things between the two.)_

“I'm doing shit. Thanks for asking.” he says, his dull eyes watching his brothers white ones the soft gold that fell down his face glowed warmly in the sun, it hurt him to see dream standing behind him, sword in hand waiting for the right moment to-

“Why are you doing shit tommy? Isn't it supposed to be fun on vacation?” he asks, cocking his head to the side in confusion. “For the last time its not vacation! Im in fucking exile wilbur!” he yells at the older, who shrinks back, his wings drooping as his shoulders sink. 

“...i know that tommy. Im not dumb.” he mumbles, staring at the floor. “Just trying to make you feel better about it.” he shifts uncomfortably inside his large yellow sweater, tugging on the sleeves.

Tommy blinks in surprise, “y-you… knew?” he asks, his voice going quiet. “I mean, of course, i may not remember much and may _act_ all happy, but i know whats going on right now. I just… dont remember most bad events tommy.” 

“Oh.” 

“So? Whats so shit about vacation right now?” Ghostbur asks, looking back at his brother. “Did something happen?”

“Yea.” he says, giving no context to his answer. He stairs up at ghostbur, seeing Dreams sword raised, about to strike the ghost. “Something bad did. Im… im sorry Wil.”

“Huh what do you-” he was caught off by a loud slicing sound, and followed by his own screams, collapsing to the floor, blood pooling from his back. His yells were ignored by Dream, who placed his foot on his back, sounds of breaking bones filled the air as the fragile bones in his wings snapped from the pressure. 

That’s when Tommy realized where the blood was coming from. Gasping as he shuddered slightly, panic filling his body as he starred at the small nub where wilburs Bottem left wing had been. The wing lay on the floor, blood covering the feathers.

“P-please! P-please… please stop… I- it hurts!” Wilbur cried out, pain filling his voice as he struggled under dreams foot, that continued to snap bones in his wings. Dream laughed, looking up at tommy. 

“This is _your fault Tommy._ If you hadn’t broken the rule… maybe this wouldn’t have happened.” Dreams cruel smile haunted Tommy’s thoughts, his words cursing him as they echoed through his head. Wilburs weak protests stoped as he weakly looked up at tommy. 

“H-huh? W...what… what does….” his eyes shuddered closed, more gold tears spilled from his eyes, staining his face as he struggled to breath, his panicked breaths coming out as sharp inhales, exhales were short and small in contradiction to inhales. 

“Dream- please… this is to far! Please… do what you want to me just… stop this.” Tommy says, not realizing what he said. 

“Are you trying to fight back or some shit? Cause it’s not working.” He pulls up chat, typing in a small command before looking at tommy. “Anything else you want to say?” 

“...no sir.” Tommy replies, looking down at the floor, hoping Dream wouldn’t enter the command. But seeing the small droplet of water that landed on his nose a second later, it seemed he did. 

Wilburs eyes opened as he looked up slightly, his movements slow, each move seemed to pain him more then the last, he stared at the sky, seeing the approaching clouds, he let out a shuddering breath, unable to move from pain, he was going to deffinatly die from this. Even if he was a ghost, he could fade or melt from rain, or even if he was in enough pain. 

A small drop landed on his wing, a hiss sounded out as he dropped his head down to the ground, sobs wracking his body.

“Dream- this is… this will kill him! You can’t just…” Tommy saw the malicious smile on his face, excitement painted over any sign of humanity that he had left. 

“Don’t worry, he won’t die. As much as I would love to see Phil’s look on his face when he finds out his sons gone forever, but alas. I’ll save that for another day. Made a promise to tubbo that I wouldn’t kill anyone.”

Tommy sighed in relief, followed by silance. Both were watching the ghost on the ground for different reasons. Tommy, to make sure he was alive. Dream to make sure he didn’t kill him.

Hisses filled the air as it started to full on rain, burns surfaced on Wilburs skin, soon enough, Dream flipped him on his back, yells of pain filled the air as his broken limbs touched the ground, along with his face being burned.

“Your lucky tommy, this isn’t you experiencing this right now.” Tommy looked away in shame, he wanted to run, he didn’t want this, only dream did, that’s what always happened. Tommy didn’t want something and Dream wanted it. Whether it be dream beating him up, cutting him to shreads, anything. Tommy knew he deserved it, but it _hurt so bad._ He didn’t want to deal with it anymore. He just wanted tubbo.

After what seemed like hours of watching Ghostbur burn in the rain, Dream typed the command to make it stop, tommy sighing in relief, ghostburs eyes closed, his breathing ragged as he fell unconscious from the shear pain from being burned and broken for however this had been going on for. 

“I’m leaving for the rest of the day Tommy. I’ll be back in the morning.” Dream says after a couple minutes, grabbing the unconscious ghost in his arms. His wings hang loosely, his arms fall to his sides as Dream holds him bridal style. His head slumps foreword, gold covered his face from the thousands of tears that had fallen down his face. 

Dream climbs into a boat, Wilbur layed infront of him, blood still falling from his wings. Dream rowed away, leaving tommy on his own, he colapsed on the floor, covering his mouth as he put on hand out infront of him, steadying himself on the floor.

_What the hell had he done._

—————-

Dream rowed the boat, humming quietly as he watched the unconscious man in front of him. Blood covered the bottom of the boat, pained wimpers came from the ghost on the floor, which only fueled his excitement. He knew where a snowy biome was, he knew exsactly what he was going to do. Simply dump him on the floor and let him burn.

That was the plan, and it was _perfect._ Since tommy wouldn’t tell a soul what happened (not like he could- I mean who could he tell? Dream?

And since Ghostbur had been coded to forget every bad thing, it was perfect for him. Yea he could put puzzle pieces together nandfigure out what happened, but my gods that ghost didn’t like anything to do with bad things, he avoided the subject all the time, hadn’t even let them speak when they brought it up. 

So it was perfect. Though he did wish he knew where techno was, just so he could deliver the body of his brother straight to him, let him know what he had done and what he would do if he went out of line from what Dream had made the rules.

The code to Ghostbur was simple, since he was dead he could code him, alive people were _so_ much harder, I mean when Eret hadn’t agreed to betraying them at first, he had to figure out how to change his code to make him believe Dream and side with him. 

His code consisted of: 

-no water, rain, snow. It burns him.

-only good memories.

-can’t go through walls.

-can’t float with ghost powers.

-constant pain on the cut in his chest.

-can die if enough pain is received or If he is in the rain to long. 

It was simple enough, without the code changes, he would be too op, unable to die, he could do so much it would make it seem better to be alive. So since he had all these “perks” he had to make death more of a punishment to the person. 

He continued to row his boat through the water, seeing the dolphins swim past and the fish splash around. It was so peaceful in contrast to what he had done only minutes before. The blood on his sword and his cloaths reminded him of what he did, and he _loved it_. 

He couldn’t wait for in the future when Wilbur would see him while walking through the town, and seeing him and panicking. He was so excited to see Tommy when he saw him tommorrow, see him quiver as he remembered what the older had done to his brother, it was so _exciting._

Once he reached the beach of the snow biome, he picked the winged boy into his arms, not caring for how he held him, his wings tucked tightly under dreams arms, probably causing quite a bit of pain for the hybrid. 

He walked around 10 meters into the snow biome before dumping Wilbur on the floor, his hair immediately was covered in the stuff, the boy shivered slightly as he lay there in the snow, Dream watching as the snow around him turned red, blood soaking his used to be yellow jumper, small hints of the past color leaked through the blood red. 

He gave one last glance at the shivering hybrid before leaving, not caring about his well being nor if he survived this wound. So without a care in the world, he left without a trace. 


	2. Chapterr 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno sent an image.
> 
> Phil- what the fuck happened?!
> 
> Techno- don't know, i just need you to get over as soon as you can.
> 
> Techno- don't know how much longer he may last.
> 
> Phil- omw. Read 5:34 pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood, melting (idk), frostbite, burns
> 
> happy new year everyone!

Wilbur was cold.

Too cold for it to be normal. Too cold to move, to breath… everything hurt him, moving, thinking… breathing. Everything was a pain. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing a white glow surrounding him, blinding him as black spots appeared in his vision. He blinked a couple times to readjust himself to the light. Carefully he used his elbows to prop himself up, pain shooting down his spine as  _ something _ touched the floor, he looked down and finally noticed it. 

Where was his wing? 

Wilbur panicked slightly, his breaths uneven and few. He couldn’t breath, he couldn’t think, where the hell was his wing? The pain shooting throughout his other wings shocked him as well, he didn’t know where he was, and why everything hurt. He just knew the pain he was feeling wasn’t caused by a crash land, I mean the missing limb was proof. He looked down to see blood surrounding him, along with burns coating his skin. He struggled to sit up, shaking from the cold environment around him. 

He didn't know where he was, how he got there, or what had happened to him. He just knew he needed help as quickly as possible. He pushed himself to his feet sloppy, wincing at the pain from his burns and what seemed to be frostbite. He limped through the snowy biome, knowing the only other option was the ocean. He prayed to the sky gods (if they even cared about him at this point, seemed like they didn't.) that he could find some village or something to take refuge in, anything to save his fading life. 

He continued through the biome, stumbling through the layer of snow that continued to try and melt him, so far the small dips in his skin as he melted made it seem as if it was working. After about 5 minutes of excruciating pain, he saw a light, a small glare that seemed like heaven to this place. He walked a bit quicker, hoping someone was there to help him. He stumbled through some trees, leaning on the one closest to the clearing. 

A small house sat in the clearing, smoke pouring from the chimney, and a small bee farm sitting besides it. A horse sat sleeping in the pen out front, hay covered the ground along with a wool blanket that covered the horse. He leaned heavily on the tree besides him, his vision going darker by the second. He started out from the trees, his energy wavering as he collapsed on the snowy floor, the pain getting to him. In an act of desperation, he yells out, crying for any sort of help from the person/people who lived in the house. 

As his vision faded he could have sworn he saw a pink haired man step outside his house, and look over at him. He saw the figure start to run towards him as his vision faded completely. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

Techno had been reading when he heard a voice yelling for help from outside his house. Immediately he grabbed his sword and kept up to the door. Slamming it open and embracing the cold atmosphere outside his house. He looked around for a second before his eyes settled on a small figure on the ground, quite close to the edge of the trees. He saw red covering the figure and panicked, realizing how badly hurt the person probably was. 

He dropped his sword and ran towards the person, his long braid flowing about in the wind as he sped up, ignoring the voices in his head that told him to be careful. He reached the figure and immediately fell to their side, rolling them over to try and check for a pulse. That's when he knew who it was. 

Ghostbur lay there, his wings snapped and broken, lying crooked behind his back, beyond that, one… was missing? He could have swore he had 4 wings last time he had seen him, similar to phil's wings besides he had 4 instead of the 2 phil had. They never had worked out why he had the four wings, Phil claimed it must have been some weird genetic thing, so they didnt question it. 

He picked his younger twin up and carried them carefully back to the house, avoiding his damaged wings and burns. He carefully opened the door and pushed his way through, climbing up the ladder to his room, and setting his injured brother carefully down, laying on his stomach. 

After the immediate rush of panic, he started to calm down, thinking of what he could do to make sure he was as safe as he could or atleast keep him stable for the time being. So of course his first thought was to get phil over, he knew more about setting and fixing wings then anyone, (I mean of course, he was the only other person with wings.) he also was more experienced with injuries and such, seeing how he always had to heal him after battles. 

He pulled out his communicator and opened phils contact, quickly typing out a message he sent it over to phil:   
  


**Techno-** hey phil? I really need help.

**Phil-** yeah? You ok????

**Techno-** yeah i'm fine, but ghostbur isn't.

**Phil-** huh?! What do you mean he's not fine?

**Techno sent an image.**

**Phil-** what the fuck happened?!

**Techno-** don't know, i just need you to get over as soon as you can.

**Techno-** don't know how much longer he may last.

**Phil-** omw.  _ Read 5:34 pm _

Techno sighs in relief as he sees Phil's last text, knowing Wilbur was going to be safe in his fathers hands. Glancing down at his twin, he saw more blood trickling down his back, he realized what he should do and grabbed a small rag out of a first aid kit he had laying nearby, he carefully started applying pressure to the wound on his wing… nub? 

God he hoped Phil would be there soon, cause he didnt know how much longer he could keep his brother alive.

  
  


\----------------------------------

Phil received the panicked message from techno and immediately shot to his feet, pulling on his hat and throwing his jacket around his shoulders, tying it quickly around his waist. Seeing the condition Wilbur was in, he grasped at his medkit and shoved open the door quickly, messaged techno back, shutting the door behind him and storming out, he stretched his wings out and readied himself to start flying when a small voice from behind him sounded out. 

“Where are you going.” Phil turned to face the president who stood before him, his arms crossed and his moobloom ears flicking slightly. 

“None of your business.” Phil responded curtly, turning back to the sky, readying himself to start flying again. His med kit gripped tightly in his hand as he lifted his wings and flittered them slightly.

“I think I should know, since you're a member of L’manberg and all.”   
  


“Does that mean I have to report everything I do?” Phil said with an exasperated sigh.

“Well, air travel is something Dream doesn't like, so he said I have to keep note of everywhere you go and come from.” tubbo replies calmly, his tail flicking behind his back. 

“Im kinda in a hurry, so no thanks, i'm leaving.” phil said, flapping his wings and flying about 3 feet before tubbo yelled up to him.

“Philza minecraft where the fuck are you going?!”

“Fine, tubbo. Im going to technos house since wils hurt, now will you fuck off and bother someone else?” phil snaps, glaring down at the 16 year old president. 

Tubbo stood shocked. “Phil i need you to land right now and explain-”

Phil started flying away, ignoring tubbos protests and shouts, he flew quickly away to technos house. Flying as fast as his wings could take him and then some. He glided above the snowy biome and searched the ground for technos house, grumbling slightly at the annoyance of tubbos laws he had made.

Eventually he reached the ground in front of technos house and stormed up the stairs, slamming open the door and announcing he was there to techno, who scoffed, saying he could hear him running up the stairs. He climbed the ladder quickly and reached wilburs side instantly, looking down at his son and checking the wounds that covered his body, the broken and missing wing was the most obvious, seeing that they were all pointing at strange angles and the blood was soaking his shirt. He saw bruises and burns coating his body and small melted spots such as on his ankle, a small dip was formed along with it dripping ghost like flesh. Frostbite covered his nose and fingertips, his feet slightly blackened at the tips, not bad enough for them to be fully cut off but atleast small bits off.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he could do was pray to whatever gods were out there that would be ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy!

The night felt way too long, hours of work between techno and Phil, soley to try and save Wilbur from whatever had happened to him to put him in such a state. The night was full of stitching his wounds and using all of the burn treatments that they could find. By the end of it the two were exhausted and struggling to stay awake, the small sleeping shifts were rough, eventually ending in techno staying awake most of the night since he was used to being up that long.

It was insanely draining, using small bits of his magic at times where it got to be the worst, such as when they were having to stitch up his now nub of a wing, Phil couldn't help but be curious about what had happened to cause such a bad injury.

In total he got  _ maybe  _ 2 hours of sleep that night, techno even less. They were too worried to sleep, too scared that Wilbur's ghost would die, which was possible from dreaming. But Ghostbur didn’t know that, he thought he would always just be a happy little ghost, floating around. But he wouldn’t always be that, he would fade- or die eventually and that terrified Phil, losing his son for the second time? That’s too far for him.

All he could do was pray to whatever gods were out there that would be ok.

——————-

At 12 the next morning was when Wilbur woke up, having been asleep for almost 2 days at that point. His white eyes glanced around the room, settling on his sleeping brother, he was confused, wasn’t he in  ~~logstishere~~ before this? 

He didn’t know why everything hurt, or why he was covered in bandages, to be honest, he didn’t remember anything since when he met up with tommy and asked how he was. Trying to remember it gave him a headache, memories tended to do that a lot, just give him a headache and no new memories.

Phil noticed his awakening, his eyes widened as he quietly padded over to him, putting a finger over his lips he spoke softly. “Are you doing ok?” 

“P-Phil…? What happened?” He asks quietly, Phil’s brow furrowed. Placing a hand carefully on his forehead, he sighs, Grabbing at a med kit on the dresser, and opening it.

“A lot of shit wil, a lot.” He says, grasping at a rag and soaking it in cool water. “Do you remember anything?” 

He placed the cloth on his forehead, looking Tiredly down at his son. “I-'' he thinks for a second. “I remember Dream asking me to talk to Tommy, and so I asked how he was- and then… i don’t…” he says, wincing. “I don’t remember anything else.”

“Figures, I’ll get techno up and we can explain everything ok?” Phil says, wil nods slightly, pain shooting through his spine at the simple movement. Phil walked to Techno's side, tapping his shoulder and whispering his name. The light sleeper immediately woke, his pig-like ears flattening against his head, he blinked in confusion before his eyes settled on Wilbur. He sighs in relief. 

“You doing alright?” He says roughly, large bags hang under his eyes, he takes his glasses off the table and puts them on, his movements sluggish from lack of sleep. 

“I’m- i'm doing fine.” He says, thinking about his answer before eventually deciding not to worry them.

“We know that’s a lie Wil- can you just tell you how you are?” Phil says in an exhausted voice, his wings folding behind his back. Techno's ear twitched.

“...to be honest I feel like actual shit right now.” He responds. “Everything hurts… I don’t know what happened and I have a headache.” 

“Shit, ok, techno can you explain what happened and I’ll get some healing pots.” Phil curses, starting towards the ladder. He took two steps down the ladder before techno stopped him

“Phil. I don't think he can handle a potion- it's gonna sap his energy and i don't think he can handle that right now. You know how it is, sorry but you have to deal with the pain for a little bit until you have enough energy to use the potion.” techno explains, Phil nods and climbs back up the ladder, sitting on the floor next to it and hanging his legs down off the hole in the floor.

“Anything we can do then?” He asks. Wilbur winces slightly, looking at his father from his spot on the bed, Phil's wings fluttered slightly, his long blond hair tied back in a ponytail, bags hung under his eyes, pain filled his eyes as he glanced at his wings, guilt tugged at his conscious, knowing he was tired because of  _ him.  _

“Can you both go to bed? You look tired. I'll be fine for now don't worry.” he says, seeing the worried look on his brother's face. His brother nods sleepily and leans back in his chair, he closes his eyes and sighs. 

“Alright, just call if ya need us.” Phil says, a nervous look on his face as he gets up, walking to techno and taking off his glasses, placing them carefully down on the table next to him. He opens the large window and picks techno up, climbing through and closing the window as he flies down to the first floor, since it was easier than carrying him down the ladder.

Wilbur sighs and closes his eyes and slowly drifts to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was wrong. He couldn't run from him. He couldn't do anything anyways, since the dream had complete control over the world, over tubbo.
> 
> Over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight TW: almost vomiting, blood, breaking bones, hypothermia, mental abuse, (tell me if something is missing)

Tommy laid on his bed, unable to sleep after what happened with Wilbur the other day. The snapping of bones and the image of his broken body burned his mind, forcing him to relive the moment over and over again, playing nonstop saying how it was  _ his fault.  _ It wasn't wrong, it was his fault. He broke the dream rule and Wilbur had to pay for his actions. He couldn't change anything about it, he couldn't change a single thing. He hated dreams for what he did…

But- he was his friend, so he couldn't blame him, this is what he thought he deserved, so this is what he got. It was his fault after all, Dream just did what he had to, so he could fix his mistake. But what was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him to run? To hide from his only friend?

That was wrong. He couldn't run from him. He couldn't do anything anyways, since the dream had complete control over the world, over  _ tubbo. _

_ Over him. _

It seemed ironic when Dream walked in, his sword clean of all the blood from wilbur, his outfit cleaned as well. His mask shone clean, minus the small stains and cracks on it. He smiled at Tommy, lifting the mask and leaning against the wall. Tommy sat up, he winced from the pain from a cut that he had gotten after he had broken another rule.

“Hey tommy. Were going on a trip today.” he says, giving him no way to argue. Not that he would. He wants to leave here for a bit, it felt suffocating to be in logstishere at the second, the painful reminder of blood on the lawn outside the walls of logstishere. 

“Where are we going?” he says, hopping out of bed and slipping on his shoes, the tattered soles matched his outfit, ripped and bloody, dirty and almost fully gray. His eyes a dull blue, no longer standing out from others, just… dull, numb.

He followed Dream out his door and onto a boat, he had nothing with him but his compass, and some old blue, the blue was long out of use, but he kept it none-the-less. Dream paddled the boat away from his home, the calm blue water shone with the scales of fish that swam quickly away from his boat, sensing danger from the taller of the two. 

A snowy biome slowly came into view the sandy beaches leading into a blindingly bright light that shone insanely bright into his eyes. He shielded them quickly, trying to hide from the light, but alas it still was there. 

They left the boat and traveled into the biome, the crunching of snow beneath their feet, the sound of branches snapping underneath their feet, and the cold breaths filled the air, other then that, the sounds of birds chirping and foxes squeaking sounded quickly in the background, he shivered at the cold environment around him, dream noticed and shrugged it off, not caring at his pain.

They reached a clearing eventually, seeing a large house, with smoke pouring out of the chimney, a warm light traveled from the house, a horse sat in the front, laying under a blanket and sleeping soundly. Dream smirked and walked up the stairs, knocking on the door. He rolled his eyes and opened the door, he stepped in and pulled Tommy in after him. Slamming the door shut quickly after him.

A yelp sounded from the downstairs, immediately resulting in two sets of footsteps rushing up the ladder. Out came Phil and techno, who both looked exhausted and annoyed. 

“I just got to sleep who the fu- '' Techno starts, turning to see the pair standing in his living room. “I want to go back to sleep. I'm not dealing with this.” he says with a sigh. 

“Ah, don't worry. We won't be long.” Dream says with a grin. “Just checking on a specific  _ someone.”  _

Phil raised an eyebrow. “And who may that be?” his large wings folded behind his back, his blue eyes staring at Dream intensely. 

“Oh, Just wanted to check on Ghostbur, heard he got injured recently.” he says, feigning innocence. 

“And where did you hear that from.” Phil says blandly, an annoyed look on his face as he crosses his arms, he glances at the ceiling, biting his lip. 

“Oh just a little birdie.” 

“Bullshit. Leave.” Phil responds, pointing at the door. 

“He's up there right? Tommy go check on him, ok?” Dream instructs him. He immediately nods and climbs the ladder, only to hear others following him.He stands fully up on the spruce floors, turning to face the bed in the corner. He gasps and covers his mouth, his body trying to throw up whatever remains of food he had. 

His brother was laying down on the bed, his shattered wings lay rest next to him, bandaged tightly to his frail form. Burns coated his arms and legs, small drops of blood peaked from the white cloth above the injuries. His lips were tinted blue, along with his finger tips. Frostbite battled the invading blue on his fingertips, the tips of his fingers black as coal.

Tommy didn't realize he was shaking until he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder, he looked up to see Phil with a grim look on his face, he looked at the ghost before him sadly, as if he felt like he failed somehow.

“Oh isn't this interesting. He really did get worse, didn't he  _ tommy?”  _ Tommy shuddered, shaking his head. Dream laughed.

“How did you know wha-” techno starts, his red eyes narrowing at dream, who wheezes out a laugh again.

“Aww did Ghostbur forget what happened? What did he say? ‘Oh yes i remember saying hello to tommy and that's it?’” he scoffs. “Well, to be honest, it's all tommys fault.”

“...what do you mean.” Phil says dangerously, removing his hand from tommys shoulder. Tommy shrank back, panic grabbing at his chest as he looked at his Older brother and father, who glared back.

“Well, he knew the rules, and he just happened to break the one rule that required Ghostbur involved. So, I fulfilled my promise, and here we are.”

“So you did this to him?” 

“I was only half of it, Tommy caused me to have to do it.” he says, grinning.

“You bastard.” Phil says quietly. “You fucking bastard! Why the fuck would you do that?! He had  _ nothing  _ to do with this, but no. you had to get him involved.'' Phil yells at the dream. Wilbur shifts slightly, seeming to just not want to/ or not be able to wake up.

“Leave.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard him. Get out of my house dream.”

“I'm literally the owner of this world you can't just-” Dream says, not really seeming mad at being kicked out.

“We just did, now I suggest you both leave before I make you.” techno says, crossing his arms over his chest. Dream shrugs and looks at tommy. 

“Let's go then, just wanted to show tommy what  _ he  _ did.” tommy winces, watching as dream climbs down the ladder. He looks back at his family, who glared at him, he quickly climbs back down after dream, leaving the house. His sense of longing kicked in, making him miss his family… and his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! have a good day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A lot- it’s dream and Tommy’s fault though. Not your fault at all kiddo.” He says with a grim smile. His own wings fluttering.
> 
> “Yea… it’s… not Ghostburs fault.” Wilbur repeats. “Want some blue?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Sorry I haven’t updated in a while

Wilbur woke eventually, pain still coursing through him. His memory was still basically gone from the past couple days, he was so confused. He was alone in the room, it was near silent in the room, just the small sounds of the wind blowing and the soft sound of the fire crackling from what he thinks is downstairs. Its so… peaceful. Given he was badly hurt- the situation was relatively calm as of now. 

He slowly sat up, his position on his side was relatively uncomfortable. He used his arm to prop himself up just enough so that he could get a better view of the room. It was quite plain to be honest, the bed was white all over, the walls were spruce, and relatively undecorated besides two shelves, most of the stuff had been pushed to one side, on the bottom shelf there was a 3 frames, one with Techno and himself, one with Techno and Tommy, and one with Phil and Techno. There was a couple books sitting on the other side of the shelf, such as Sun zu and the art of war and the tales of dreamsmp, if he remembered correctly, it was about a village that would execute people based on popular vote. He remembered a blind- cat thing had been like a father to an orphan in the village and when the blind man was killed- the orphan was killed the next night by majority rule. 

On the top shelf, there was a bunch of old trinkets sitting there, a broken mask, (belonging to Dream based on the smiley dezign on the white circular mask.) An old sword that had stains of blood on it, and a cactus that was slowly growing inside a plain reddish brown pot. He smiled at the thought that techno was taking care of a plant, it seemed strange to think that such a blood thirsty (at times- wait no. most of the time.) man could just take such good care of a plant.

The rest of the wall was blank, plain as he expected it to be, since it was technos house afterall. Techno has little emotional attatchment to most things, not really tending to get attached to anything but his horse. It didn’t help that techno was bad at interior design- but that’s unimportant.

Ghostbur slowly got out of bed, scared to move to quickly from his injury’s that had burned his skin. His broken wings fluttered slightly, showing the little life they had in them, the brown feathers all bent up and broken. He wanted to preen them  _ so badly  _ but knew it wasn’t really the time for that, so he settled on going downstairs.He traveled slowly down the ladder, careful not to bump his wings on the wooden floor. 

He saw Phil and techno sitting by the fire, an enderman sat in a boat, quiet  _ vwoops  _ and burbles came from his mouth as he held a grass block proudly in his hands, his purple eyes gazing at the snowy biome around them. 

“Oh hey wil! Feelin alright mate?” Phil asked, noticing the younger that stood carefully at the bottom of the ladder. Wilbur shrugged, wincing at the pain it spread through his wings.

Techno ignored him, continuing the read the book in his hands. The large book seemed to be leather bound, gold paint covering spots of it to give it a little life and- what’s the word- eh doesn’t matter. Phil nudged the piglin hybrid, who’s head instantly shot up, as if thrown out of his daze. Noticed his brother and placed his bookmark in the book, closing it and discarding it to the side. He read the title being: Sherlock Holmes. Sounds about right- that’s what techno usually liked reading. Books about murder was his thing. 

“Oh. Hey wil- Ghostbur.” He says, correcting himself as he pushed up his glasses. His crown sat besides him, the gold encrusted with different jewels, mostly to show his incredible wealth. His long pink hair was tied in a messy bun, strands fell infront of his face. His normal outfit was discarded, leaving him in a more simple outfit of a gray t-shirt and loose flannel pants. The scars from past battles lined his arms, the faded white lines barely visible in some parts of his pale skin. His glasses were connected by a gold chain, jems stationed at the top where it connected to the arms of the glasses itself. Around his neck hung a emerald, of course on a gold chain. The emerald shone brightly in the firelight, even in his casual attire, he still looked like royalty, giving off the aura of  _ don’t come near me  _ constantly. 

“Hello technoblade! How are you?” He says with a smile, his voice echoing like it always did. He heard a sharp intake of breath before techno spoke again.

“Fine. In doing fine.” The piglin grasped at the necklace around his neck, avoiding eye contact with the ghost. He didn’t like eye contact every much, kinda like an enderman, except it wouldn’t make him attack you if you did make eye contact. 

“Is something wrong techno?” Phil asked curiosly, looking carefully at the piglin. His outfit the same as what he normally wore. 

“No.” 

Techno got like this sometimes, where he wouldn’t want to talk, nor interact with other people. It really depended on the day. Phil tried to help him out- but that never worked so he stoped trying years ago.

“Anyways Ghostbur- can I just call you Wilbur?”

“Ghostbur.” He insists. “Wilbur is a terrible person who everyone wanted dead.” Phil makes a “o” with his mouth, seeming to understand what was happening. 

“Alright ghostbur, you doing good? You got hurt real bad back there.” Phil says carefully, seeing as it may be a touchy topic for the younger. 

“I think I am? It hurts but I’m ok! What happened anyways?” He asked curiously. Techno winced, picking up his book again and ignoring the question. 

“A lot- it’s dream and Tommy’s fault though. Not your fault at all kiddo.” He says with a grim smile. His own wings fluttering.

“Yea… it’s… not Ghostburs fault.” Wilbur repeats. “Want some blue?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
